


Stories of the Scrolls

by skyglass_knife



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Confusion, Thalmor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyglass_knife/pseuds/skyglass_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my new Elder Scrolls [Skyrim/Oblivion] drabble fic. I will try to keep them all under 1000 words if possible. Feel free to suggest a chapter idea in the comments!</p><p>Current- The Thalmor  investigate the Dovahkiin<br/>Last-  Karliah deals with some odd feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is after the end of the Thieves Guild questline, but before learning that Dani is the Dovahkiin.

Karliah sat, hidden, in a small, seldom-used passageway of the Twilight Sepulchre, hugging her knees to her chest. In the distance she could hear Dani's yells. "Karliah! Karliah, where are you?" A small voice, one that she had always known as Nocturnal, whispered to her.

 _"Karliah, speak to the girl. She will not harm you. It would be better for all of you if you did."_ The Prince's advice was almost never wrong, but on this occasion, Karliah had no inclination to follow it, or, indeed, to move. She stayed there for what could have been days, or what could have been a few minutes, listening to Danni's calls grow fainter then stop. Suddenly, the entrance to the passage was pulled open and the slight young Imperial crawled in, settling next to Karliah and running a hand through her short black hair.

"Karrie, are you alright? You've been missing for hours, and I knew you didn't leave, 'cuz Bryn told me he didn't see ya leave so why did you hide 'cuz I just wanted to talk to you because you're my best friend in Skyrim and I was worried about you and I wanted to spend time with you 'cause I lo-" Dani smacked a hand over her own mouth, preventing something from slipping out.

 _That sounded important._ Karliah took a deep breath to postpone the moment when she'd have to tell her, as well as giving her time to marshal her thoughts. "Look, Dani, when we met, you could tell that I didn't think much of you, right?" When Dani started to talk, Karliah put a finger on her lips. "If you start talking, I'll never be able to finish what I'm saying. So nod or shake your head." Dani nodded. "Good. But while you were helping me hunt down Frey, that changed. I grew rather fond of you, actually. More fond of you than I was of Gallus, when I first met him." Karliah reached out and traced the scar where Mercer had stabbed her on the upper part of Dani's breast, an area not covered by cloth, making the poor girl shiver and blush. "It took me until I had the chance to talk to him one last time that my guilt over loving someone new went away. He had moved on. I needed to, and that, Dani, is your part in this. I fell for you, hard. It wasn't all at once, like those romance novels you read would have you believe-" Here Dani started blushing more than the rest of the speech had made her, and fervently hoped Brynjolf wasn't in earshot. "- but it was still love, nonetheless. So, Dani, sweet little innocent Dani, I'm in love with you. Do..." Karliah couldn't bear to finish the question, but didn't have to; Dani tackled her to the ground as well as she could, given that they were in a waist-high tunnel, and showered her face with kiss after kiss, then pulled away, arms locked around Karliah's neck.

"That answer enough for you, Karrie?"


	2. Thalmor Dossier: Kankar Stormblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make kind of a character sheet for my canon Dragonborn, so I made a dossier.

THALMOR DOSSIER:  KANKAR STORMBLADE

\---------

NAME: Kankar Stormblade (Real last name unknown)

RACE: Nord

KNOWN ALIASES: Dragonborn, Ysmir, Arch-Mage, Harbinger

AFFILIATIONS: Stormcloak Army, Companions, College of Winterhold, Greybeards, Blades, possibly Dark Brotherhood, Thieves Guild, Nightingale Trinity

\---------

BACKGROUND: Hailing from an unnamed village in the Jerall Mountains, Kankar was a born leader and soldier with a talent for fire magic. Joining the Imperial Army, he fought against the Thalmor during the Great War, and it is believed that this is where he acquired his prodigious sword skills. In the Battle of the Red Ring, Kankar was blinded by the magic of a Thalmor Justiciar. This incident sparked his utter hatred for the Thalmor organization. After spending 26 years in Bruma as a beggar, he supposedly began receiving visions from Talos and was told to go north to his homeland. Upon crossing the border, his vision began to return, and he was caught in the skirmish which captured Ulfric Stormcloak. Waking up in a carriage taking him to Helgen for execution, his vision had fully returned. As his head was about to be cut off, a dragon (Believed to be Alduin) attacked Helgen, killing dozens of Imperial soldiers and destroying the town. With the help of a Stormcloak named Ralof, he fought his way out of Helgen, heading to Riverwood, then Whiterun. He killed the dragon Mirnulmiir at the Western Watchtower while trying to save an injured soldier. He joined the Companions and the College soon after quickly rising through the ranks of both with his magical and martial talent. Unconfirmed Thalmor scout reports say that he is also the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, the Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild, and a member of the Nightingales. Kankar is also a member of the Dawnguard, a force of vampire hunters who recently killed the vampire Lord Harkon with the aid of his daughter, Serana. Kankar is said to wear the Ebony Mail and wield Auriel's Bow, though where he found it is uncertain. A scout trailed him to Darkfall Cave before he obtained the bow, and witnessed he and the vampire Serana exit with it. All scouts who enter the cave do not leave, with the exception of one, who returned babbling nonsense about a Snow Elf. 

RECOMMENDED COURSE OF ACTION: Assassins. A lot of assassins.


End file.
